The Truth Behind it All (Deutsche Übersetzung)
by zaubernuss
Summary: Der Krieg ist vorbei. Weihnachten darauf bekommt Harry Gelegenheit, mit Severus zu reden und ihm all die Fragen zu stellen, auf die er bisher keine Antwort finden konnte – über die Nacht, in der seine Eltern starben, die Ereignisse, die zu ihrer Ermordung geführt haben und darüber, was danach mit Voldemort geschah.
1. Der Todesser, das Mädchen u die Propheze

_A/N: Diese etwas andere 'Geschichte' ist ein Auszug aus den fehlenden Weihnachtskapiteln, um die ich "Wie man mit Trübkleblern umgeht" noch ergänzen werde. Sie kann aber auch für sich allein stehend gelesen werden. Ich setze 'Geschichte' einmal in Anführungszeichen, weil euch hier keinerlei Action erwartet, sondern im Wesentlichen ein langes Gespräch zwischen Harry und Severus, in der vergangene Ereignisse beleuchtet und erklärt werden. _

**_Was man aus den anderen Geschichten wissen sollte:_**

_In "Ein Kuss für die Nimmerfeen" findet Hermine heraus, dass Severus Harrys anderer Pate ist. Er hatte Lily noch ein einziges Mal nach ihrem Zerwürfnis wiedergetroffen – aus Gründen, die noch erzählt werden – und zwar, nachdem er die Prophezeiung weitergegeben hatte, aber noch vor Harrys Geburt. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt – also noch ehe er sich Dumbledore verpflichtete – gab er Lily das Versprechen, ihren Sohn zu beschützen._

_In den 'Trübkleblern' erwächst ein Vertrauensverhältnis und eine zarte Romanze zwischen Hermine und Severus. Durch Hermines sanftes Zureden bedingt, bemühen sich Severus und Harry darum, ihre Beziehung auf eine neue Basis zu stellen._

_In den noch fehlenden Weihnachtskapiteln hat Harry seine engsten Freunde in das alte Black-Haus am Grimmauldplatz eingeladen, um mit ihnen die Feiertage zu verbringen. Einer der Gäste ist Severus. Nachdem er seinem Patensohn Erinnerungen an seine Mutter zum Geschenk gemacht hat, bittet Harry ihn, ihn am Weihnachtstag nach Godric's Hollow zu begleiten._

**_Die vielen offenen Fragen..._**

_So herausragend die Harry-Potter-Romane zweifellos sind, fehlen doch leider einige Informationen darin, die sich als Logik-Löcher bemerkbar machen. Ich wollte auf die folgenden Fragen, über die ich mir immer den Kopf zerbrochen habe, Antworten finden. Siehe Fußnoten für eine Auflistung._

So, und nun genug der Vorrede und zur Geschichte!

* * *

**Kapitel 1: Der Todesser, das Mädchen und die Prophezeiung  
**

Wenn jemand Harry letztes Jahr im letzten Jahr erzählt hätte, dass er in diesem mit dem früheren Todesser, Spion und meistgehassten Lehrer das Grab seiner Eltern besuchen würde, hätte er massiv an der geistigen Zurechnungsfähigkeit desjenigen gezweifelt. Aber vor einem Jahr hatte er von so vielen Dingen noch nicht die geringste Ahnung gehabt - so zum Beispiel nicht davon, dass Severus Snape ein Freund seiner Mutter gewesen war, dass er immer auf der Seite des Lichts gestanden und Harry während seiner Hogwartsjahre immer beschützt hatte. Er hatte auch nicht gewusst, dass Snape – Severus – sein anderer Pate war.

Dies war das vermutlich unglaublichste der Geheimnisse, die ihm erst vor gut einem Monat offenbart worden waren – vom keinem anderen als dem Tränkemeister selbst. So, wie Harry das verstanden hatte, war es Hermine gewesen, die ihn irgendwie dazu gebracht hatte, darüber mit Harry zu reden und ihr miserables Verhältnis zu kitten. Wie allerdings Hermine diese Dinge erfahren hatte und wie es ihr gelungen war, den unnahbaren Mann dazu zu bewegen, auf Harry zuzugehen, blieb ein Geheimnis.

Hermine war vor kurzem zu einer Art Assistentin des Tränkemeisters gemacht worden und hatte seither einen Großteil ihrer Freizeit damit verbracht, für den Krankenflügel zu brauen. Ganz unverkennbar hatte sie dabei ein gutes Arbeitsverhältnis zu ihrem bissigen Lehrer aufgebaut – so gut, dass er sich offenbar ihren Rat zu Herzen nahm. Noch etwas, was noch vor einem halben Jahr unvorstellbar gewesen wäre. Um ehrlich zu sein war es das eigentlich immer noch.

Aber obwohl Harry das Gefühl nicht loswurde, dass mehr hinter der veränderten Beziehung seiner langjährigen Freundin und ihrem gemeinsamen Lehrer steckte, als beide erkennen ließen, war er dankbar dafür. Nachdem der erste Schritt zu einer Versöhnung der beiden ehemaligen Feinde getan war, waren andere gefolgt. Kleine Schritte, zugegeben, aber eine erkennbare Bewegung in die richtige Richtung. Und dann hatte Harry einen gewagten Sprung über seinen Schatten gemacht, als er seinen neugefundenen Paten eingeladen hatte, Weihnachten mit ihm und seine engsten Freunden, zu denen – Wunder über Wunder – nun auch Draco Malfoy zählte, am Grimmauldplatz zu verbringen. Es war sicherlich für Severus ein ähnlich großer Sprung über den eigenen Schatten gewesen, die Einladung anzunehmen.

Bisher waren die Ferien überraschend harmonisch verlaufen. Severus hatte Harry das bisher wertvollste Geschenk gemacht, das er je bekommen hatte: eine ganze Reihe von Phiolen, die Erinnerungen an seine Mutter enthielten. Es hatte ihm das Wasser in die Augen getrieben. Aus dieser sentimentalen Stimmung heraus hatte Harry spontan den besten Freund seiner Mutter gefragt, ob er ihn am zweiten Weihnachtstag nach Godrics Hollow begleiten wollte.

Ursprünglich hatte er vorgehabt, mit Hermine zurückzukommen. Nach ihrem verheerenden Besuch letztes Jahr hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, dass es für sie beide therapeutisch sein könnte. Hermine war blass geworden, als er den Vorschlag gemacht hatte. Sie hatte noch immer Albträume von dem Angriff der Schlange, und kein Bedürfnis, ihren Dämonen ins Auge zu sehen. Harry hatte sich schon damit abgefunden, alleine herzukommen, aber nachdem Severus überraschend bereitwillig seine Erinnerungen an Harrys Mutter mit ihm geteilt hatte, war es ihm richtig erschienen, ihn zu fragen, ob er ihn begleiten würde.

Nach einem Moment des Zögerns hatte Severus zugestimmt, und Harry war insgeheim dankbar dafür, nicht allein hier sein zu müssen. Obwohl dieser Ort für ihn auch nicht traumatischer war als der Friedhof in Little Hangleton, die Kammer des Schreckens in Hogwarts oder so manche Stelle in Britanniens Wäldern, war es dennoch ein komisches Gefühl, hierher zurückzukehren. Aber er wollte dem Geist Voldemorts nicht erlauben, Besitz von dem Ort zu ergreifen, an dem seine Eltern gelebt hatte und wo sie nun bestattet lagen – ein Ort, der nur von Erinnerungen an sie geprägt sein sollte.

Sie waren ja sogar auf dem Marktplatz buchstäblich in Stein gemeißelt. Für Muggel war es ein Kriegerdenkmal. Aber für Zauberer erinnerte es an drei Menschen, die in einem ganz anderen Krieg gefallen waren – die letzten Opfer und gleichzeitig Sieger über den Dunklen Lord.

Von einem Illusionszauber getarnt apparierten Severus und Harry auf den kleinen Kirchplatz im Herzen von Godric's Hollow. Sie wollten vermeiden, mit ihrem plötzlichen Auftauchen zufällig anwesende Muggel zu erschrecken. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit dafür war hoch, da die Dorfkirche am Weihnachtstag ein vielbesuchter Ort war und sie keine Ahnung hatten, wann Gottesdienste stattfanden. Aber sie erreichten den Platz zu einem guten Zeitpunkt – der Gottesdienst war bereits im Gange, das Kirchenportal geschlossen. Dank des kalten, regnerischen Wetters war niemand sonst in den Straßen unterwegs.

Sie hoben den Illusionszauber auf und sahen sich um. Alles sah noch genauso aus, wie Harry es von seinem letzten Besuch in Erinnerung hatte, nur, dass es diesmal heller Tag war. Die Kneipe und das Postbüro waren geschlossen. Nur ein paar Schritte links vor ihnen stand das Mahnmal. Harry wusste, was ihn erwartete, als er und Severus es auf dem Weg hinüber zum Kirchhof passierten. Sobald sie auf gleicher Höhe waren, offenbarte sich ihnen statt des Obelisken eine Statue, die drei Menschen zeigte: einen Mann, eine Frau und ein Baby.

Severus blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. "Ich sehe das zum ersten Mal...", sagte er, Überraschung in der Stimme. "Ich wusste nicht mal, dass man in Erinnerung an die hier geschehenen Morde ein Monument errichtet hat..."

"Ich auch nicht", sagte Harry. "Ich war genauso überrascht, als wir letztes Jahr hier vorbeikamen. Es ist ein komisches Gefühl, meine Familie hier in Stein gehauen zu sehen. Ein Denkmal, mir selbst als Baby gewidmet..."

Eine Spur der Verachtung, die ihm sein Zaubertranklehrer früher immer entgegengebracht hatte, kroch zurück in dessen Stimme, als er spottete: "Was soll man machen – du bist nun mal als Held geboren."

"Nicht, worum ich gebeten habe", gab Harry gereizt zurück. "Entgegen deiner langjährigen Annahme hat es mich nie gefreut, eine Berühmtheit zu sein, weil ich den Mord an meiner Familie überlebt habe!"

Severus sah den unfreiwilligen Helden der Zaubererwelt an und fühlte sich schlagartig ernüchtert. Das war tatsächlich unfair gewesen. Der Junge konnte nichts für die Rolle, die man ihm aufgezwungen hatte. "Du hast recht", räumte er ein und überraschte Harry und sich selbst gleichermaßen mit dieser Beinahe-Entschuldigung. "Dein Heldenstatus war durch die Prophezeiung von Anfang an vorherbestimmt. 'Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen...als ihm ebenbürtig gekennzeichnet'. Du warst dazu bestimmt, ein Leuchtturm der Hoffnung zu werden, wenn sich Dumbledores Warnungen erfüllen sollten und der Dunkle Lord zurückkehrte. Es sollte dir den Rückhalt der Zaubererwelt sichern. Dumbledore hatte zweifellos gehofft, deine Inobhutgabe in eine Muggelfamilie würde gleichzeitig sicherstellen, dass dich der Rummel um deine Person nicht erreichte und dir die Heldenverehrung nicht zu Kopf steigt."

Harry schnaubte. "Ja, zumindest der Teil des Plans hat hervorragend funktioniert. Ich war zu keinem Zeitpunkt in Gefahr, mich über die Maßen wichtig zu fühlen, während ich bei ihnen wohnte."

Erneut spürte Severus einen unerwarteten Anflug von Mitgefühl und einem schlechten Gewissen für den Junge, der zwar überlebt hatte, aber einen hohen Preis dafür hatte zahlen müssen. Er hatte Petunia gekannt. Obwohl er nicht glaubte, dass ihre Karikatur eines Ehemannes ein gewalttätiger Mensch wie etwa sein eigener Vater war, so war ihm doch bewusst, dass Grausamkeit sich nicht auf Schläge beschränkte. Nein, Harrys Kindheit war sicherlich kein Spaziergang gewesen. Dennoch hatte er nie einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, unter welchen Umständen er aufwuchs. Er hätte sich keine Betroffenheit leisten können.

Sie ließen das Denkmal hinter sich und traten durch das kleine Tor, das auf den Friedhof der Kirche führte. Dieses Mal wusste Harry, wo das Grab seiner Eltern zu finden war und ging voran. "Hier", sagte er überflüssigerweise, als er vor einem moosüberwachsenen Grabstein stehen blieb. Ohne den dekorativen Überzug jungfräulich weißen Schnees sah es noch trüber und trauriger aus als letztes Jahr. Aber der Schnee war eine Ausnahme gewesen, zweifellos verursacht von den außer Kontrolle geratenen Dementoren, die sich im Land umhergetrieben und das Wetter durcheinandergebracht hatten. Im Südwesten des Landes schneite es sonst so gut wie nie.

Severus trat neben ihn und sah zum ersten Mal überhaupt Lilys Grab. Er hatte sich gefragt, welche Gefühle es wohl in ihm hervorrufen würde, hier zu stehen; hatte sich Sorgen gemacht, dass es vielleicht alte Wunden aufreißen könnte, von denen er nicht sicher war, dass sie vollständig verheilt waren; hatte Angst gehabt, dass eine Welle von Erinnerungen alles wieder zurückbringen würde.

Aber der Moment verebbte ohne dramatische Gefühlsaufwallungen. Er empfand nichts, was er nicht die ganze Zeit über gefühlt hatte, wann immer er an Lily zurückdachte: Ein noch immer nachklingendes Schuldgefühl, Bedauern, Trauer. Mit ihrem Tod hatte er die einzige Person verloren, die er je einen Freund genannt hatte. Wenn es seitdem Möglichkeiten gegeben hatte, neue Freundschaften zu schließen, so hatte er sie ungenutzt verstreichen lassen, ohne es überhaupt zu merken. Minerva, zum Beispiel. Ungeachtet der oberflächlichen Hausrivalität und ihrer ständigen, gegenseitigen Sticheleien hatte sie ihn immer anständig behandelt. Im letzten Jahr hätte sie zweifellos an seiner Seite gestanden und ihn unterstützt – wenn er sie gelassen hätte. Aber er hatte sich ihr gegenüber nie geöffnet.

Es gab keinen Mangel an Personen, die ihm eine Hand gereicht hatten. Seine Tante und Irma, sogar der Werwolf. Severus hatte ihn in seiner Schulzeit immer verachtet, weil er einer der Rumtreiber gewesen war und ein Feigling, aber das war nun über zwanzig Jahre her. Es war vermutlich unfair, ihm sein Handeln als Jugendlicher noch heute zum Vorwurf zu machen. Lupin war im Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord kein Feigling gewesen, und er hatte einen hohen Preis dafür gezahlt. Severus musste einräumen, dass es ein wenig heuchlerisch war, ihn weiter als Speichellecker zu verurteilen, wo er doch selbst sein halbes Leben damit verbracht hatte, vor einem Meister auf Knien herumzurutschen. Unglücklicherweise war er nachtragend. Er hatte kein besonderes Bedürfnis, mit Lupin Freundschaft zu schließen. Gleichsam hegte er keinerlei Zweifel, dass der Werwolf erleichtert den Friedenszweig annehmen würde, wenn Severus geneigt wäre, ihm diesen zu reichen und zu versuchen, mehr als kollegiale Akzeptanz aufzubringen.

Und dann war da natürlich noch Hermine, die wiederholt und sehr entschieden ihr Interesse bekundet hatte, mit ihm... Umgang zu pflegen. Er wagte es nach wie vor nicht, es als 'romantisches Interesse' zu bezeichnen, obwohl die Fakten schwer zu verleugnen waren. Aber er musste einen kühlen Kopf bewahren, so schwer das in Gegenwart der zu allem entschlossenen Hexe auch war. Dank ihr konnte er nun auch noch Harry auf die Liste jener Personen setzen, die die Grenzen ihrer bisherigen Beziehung neu ausloten wollten. Harry, der ihn heute hier an seiner Seite hatte haben wollen, um die Erinnerung an seine Mutter mit ihm zu teilen. Der so unglaublich unverblümt in seinem Bemühen war, Wiedergutmachung zu betreiben, dass es beinahe schmerzte. Der Junge wünschte sich sehnlichst einen Neuanfang ihrer verkorksten Beziehung – Merlin wusste, warum es ihm so wichtig war.

Zweifellos gab es sogar für einen Menschenfeind wie ihn Möglichkeiten, Freundschaft zu schließen, wenn er nur Menschen an sich heranließe. Die Frage war, ob er bereit war, das Risiko eingehen und anzunehmen, was sie anboten. Freundschaft kam mit Erwartungen und Verpflichtungen und bedeutet zwangsweise, dass man sich möglichen Verletzungen, Herzschmerz und Enttäuschungen aussetzte. Er wusste dies, seit er die Frau, an deren Grab er nun stand, ein Schlammblut genannt hatte. Erst hatte er ihre Freundschaft verloren, dann Lily selbst. Ein so bitterer Verlust.

Severus zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und ließ einen Kranz entstehen, unwissend, wie sehr seine Geste der von Hermine glich, die letztes Jahr das Gleiche getan hatte. Es war ein Kranz aus Immergrün und weißen Lilien, schön in seiner Schlichtheit. Er dachte kurz darüber nach, einen Schleifentext hinzufügen, tat es aber doch nicht. Was hätte er sagen sollen? 'Es tut mir leid' traf es nicht mal im Ansatz, obwohl Bedauern das vorherrschende Gefühl war, wann immer er an sie dachte. Er bedauerte, dass sie tot war, bedauerte, dass er eine Mitverantwortung dafür trug, bedauerte, dass er sein Versprechen ihr gegenüber nur dem Wortlaut nach erfüllt hatte, aber nie mit dem Herzen. Er bedauerte, ihre Freundschaft verloren zu haben, und dass sie nicht in der Lage gewesen war, ihn so zu lieben, wie er sie damals geliebt hatte. Aber es war ihm einfach unmöglich, sich zu entschuldigen, wenn es um Verfehlungen ging, die schwerwiegender waren, als jemanden aus Versehen im Vorbeilaufen anzurempeln. Je schlimmer die Schuld, umso weniger angemessen empfand er Worte der Entschuldigung.

Vielleicht hätte er die beiden Worte auf eine Schleife schreiben können, die er Albus gegenüber gebraucht hatte: 'Immer'. Denn er würde Lily immer in Erinnerung behalten, sie immer vermissen, und für immer dieses Bedauern empfinden. Er würde sich auch für immer an sein Versprechen gebunden fühlen, eine schützende Hand über ihren Sohn zu halten. Das war eine Verpflichtung, die nicht mit dem Tod des Dunklen Lords geendet hatte. Aber er fürchtete, dass Harry eine solche Widmung missverstehen könnte. Albus hatte sie mißverstanden und geglaubt, dass Severus sich noch immer nach ihr verzehrte. Severus hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, es richtigzustellen. Einzig gegenüber Hermine hatte er die Notwendigkeit verspürt, sich zu erklären.

Harry griff in die Tasche seines Mantels und zog ein Blumengesteck hervor, das er mit Hermines Hilfe zusammengestellt hatte und nun auf seine ursprüngliche Größe zurückverwandelte. Er war nicht besonders gut darin, Dinge aus dem Nichts entstehen zu lassen, und noch weniger gut darin, Blumen zu arrangieren. Passend zur Jahreszeit war sein Kranz aus Tanne und Christrosen, Amaryllis und Efeu. Auch er trug keine Widmung. Mit feierlichem Ernst legte Harry ihn neben Severus kleinerem Kranz. Einen Moment lang blieben sie beide schweigend stehen, jeder in seinen eigenen Gedanken und Erinnerungen versunken.

"Würdest du einen Spaziergang mit mir machen?" fragte Harry dann.

"Einen Spaziergang?" wiederholte Severus ungläubig. Eine seltsame Bitte.

Harry errötete. "Ich dachte, wir könnten reden..." sagte er, und hob zu einer eiligen Erklärung an, als würde er alles herausbringen wollen, ehe Severus ihn verhexte. "Ohne die anderen, meine ich. Über meine Mutter und über das, was in jener Nacht passiert ist. Ich will bestimmt nicht aufdringlich sein, und wenn du nicht darüber reden willst, ist das auch in Ordnung, ich verstehe das. Es ist nur so, dass manche Dinge einfach noch keinen Sinn ergeben, und ich weiß nicht, wen ich sonst fragen soll..."

"Atmen, Potter!" empfahl Severus kopfschüttelnd. Die Leute sprachen immer mit ihm, als würden sie jeden Moment erwarten, dass er ihnen den Kopf abriss. Abgesehen von Hermine, die keine solchen Ängste zu hegen schien. Vielleicht hatte es sich noch nicht rumgesprochen, dass er, entgegen landläufiger Meinung, keine Kinder verspeiste.

Er seufzte. Es war ja nicht so, als ob er es nicht inzwischen gewohnt war, alle möglichen neugierigen Fragen zu beantworten. "Du kannst fragen, aber ich behalte mir das Recht vor, nicht zu antworten", willigte er ein.

"Das ist ein faires Angebot", meinte Harry, der sein Glück kaum fassen konnte. Er hatte nicht wirklich erwartet, dass sein verschlossener Lehrer zustimmen würde. Er wandte sich zum nördlichen Ausgang des Friedhofs, der auf einen schmalen Pfad führte.

"Was ist es also, das du wissen willst?" fragte Severus, als sie den Weg entlanggingen, der nur von wenigen Häusern gesäumt wurde.

"Ich weiß nicht mal, wo ich beginnen soll", seufzte Harry und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die ohnehin wirren Haare. "So viele Dinge, die in der Nacht geschehen sind, ergeben für mich immer noch keinen Sinn."

"Am Anfang?" meinte Severus mit einem nur einem kleinen Hauch von Sarkasmus. "Das ist normalerweise ein guter Startpunkt."

"Aber angefangen hat das alles doch schon ein gutes Jahr vor jener Halloweennacht... als du hörtest, wie Sybil diese Prophezeiung machte. Warum warst du eigentlich im Eberkopf an dem Tag?"

"Um mich auf die Stelle des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu bewerben, natürlich. Diese Position war in der Mitte der sechziger Jahre vom Dunklen Lord verhext worden, und Dumbledore war seither gezwungen, sich jedes Jahr einen neuen Lehrer zu suchen."

"Aber warst du nicht gerade dabei, einen Meister im Zaubertränkebrauen zu machen? Warum DADA?"

"Weil die Stelle des Zaubertränkelehrers noch von Slughorn besetzt war - er ist erst ein Jahr später in den Ruhestand gegangen. Die DADA- Stelle hingegen sollte im Sommer frei werden, und der Dunkle Lord wollte mich in Hogwarts. Hätte ich die Stelle bekommen, hätte er den Fluch aufgehoben."

"Aber du hast sie nicht bekommen..."

"Nein. Dumbledore hegte bereits den Verdacht, dass ich das Dunkle Mal trug. Er wollte mich nicht mal in der Nähe des Schlosses haben, nachdem ihm vor Jahren das Bewerbungsgespräch mit einem gewissen Tom Riddle den Fluch auf die Stelle eingebracht hat. Es war der Grund, warum er vorschlug, mich im Eberkopf zu treffen."

"Warum hat er sich überhaupt auf ein Gespräch eingelassen, wenn er doch schon wusste, dass du die Stelle nicht bekommen würdest?"

Severus hob die Achseln. "Um den Schein zu wahren. Und um nach Informationen zu fischen. Dank der Tatsache, dass ich meinen Geist verschließen konnte, hat er keine bekommen. Das Gespräch war nach kurzer Zeit vorbei. Ich entschloss mich, noch eine Weile im Eberkopf zu bleiben, als ich erfuhr, dass Dumbledore im Anschluss noch ein zweites Bewerbungsgespräch hatte – mit Sybil Trelawney. Zumindest wollte ich dem Dunklen Lord die Information überbringen, ob sie die Stelle bekommen würde oder nicht."

"Aber dann wurdest du beim Lauschen an der Tür erwischt..."

"Ich habe nicht an der Tür gelauscht!" sagte Severus indigniert. "Jedenfalls nicht in beabsichtigter Weise. Ich war auf dem Weg zur Toilette und kam an dem Hinterzimmer vorbei, als plötzlich eine seltsame Stimme zu sprechen anhob. Sie ließ mich wie angewurzelt stehenbleiben. Unglücklicherweise sah mich Aberforth. Er war schon immer ein misstrauischer Mensch und kam sofort herbeigeeilt. Er stellte mich lautstark zur Rede und versuchte, mich von der Tür wegzuziehen. Dabei machte er so ein Gezeter, dass ich die zweite Hälfte der Prophezeiung nicht mitbekam. Dann ging die Tür auf und Dumbledore kam heraus, und ich sah Sybil, die sehr verwirrt dreinschaute. Mir wurde sehr deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass meine Anwesenheit nicht länger erwünscht war."

"Aber dann muss Dumbledore doch gewußt haben, dass du die Prophezeiung überhört hattest..."

"Er hat es vermutet, konnte es aber nicht mit Gewissheit sagen. Aberforth hat ihm versichert, dass er mich rechtzeitig erwischt hat, und Aberforth selbst hatte rein gar nichts gehört. Abgesehen davon – was hätte Dumbledore tun können?"

"Dich oblivieren?" schlug Harry vor.

Severus sah Harry erstaunt an und hob die Brauen. "Dumbledore konnte sicher skrupellos sein, wenn er es für nötig hielt, aber um das zu tun, hätte er mich vor den Augen gleich mehrerer Zeugen tätlich angreifen müssen. Er wusste bereits, dass ich starke, geistige Schilde besaß, so dass ein 'Obliviate' kein einfacher Zauber gewesen wäre, insbesondere deshalb nicht, weil ich mich verteidigt hätte. Nein, er konnte nur Aberforth vertrauen und hoffen, dass ich keine gefährliche Information würde weitergeben können."

Harry widersprach nicht, fragte sich aber im Stillen, ob Dumbledore es nicht vielleicht doch geahnt hatte – und einfach beschlossen hatte, den Dingen ihren Lauf zu lassen. Wenn die Prophezeiung Voldemort nie erreicht hätte, wären weder er noch seine Eltern ins Visier geraten, er selbst wäre nie 'auserwählt' worden und hätte nie zu einer Waffe gemacht werden können. Was dann? Würde Voldemort gewonnen haben und heute die Zaubererwelt beherrschen? Oder hätte sich alles doch genauso zugetragen, einfach, weil es vorhergesagt worden war? War alles vorherbestimmt, oder hatte es je eine Chance gegeben, die Dinge zu beeinflussen und einen anderen Verlauf herbeizuführen? Harry beschloss, gar nicht erst darüber nachzudenken.

"Du hast mir erzählt, du hättest meine Mutter noch einmal gesehen, bevor ich geboren wurde..." nahm er das Gespräch wieder auf. "War das, nachdem du die Prophezeiung gehört hattest?"

Severus nickte, und sein Gesicht spiegelte die schmerzhaften Erinnerungen wider, die in ihm aufstiegen. "Ja. Es war gegen Ende April, ungefähr zwei Monate später."

"Warum hast du sie aufgesucht? Ich weiß, dass ihr zuvor jahrelang nicht miteinander gesprochen hattet..."

Natürlich musste der Junge ausgerechnet diese Frage stellen! Severus wusste wirklich nicht, wie er sie beantworten sollte. Er konnte absolut keine Ahnung, was ihn an jenem Abend nach Godric's Hollow getrieben hatte. Vielleicht die Tatsache, dass er an einem absoluten Tiefpunkt seines Lebens angekommen war. Es war ihm nicht länger möglich gewesen, Unwissenheit über die wahren Ziele des Dunklen Lords und seines Charakters vorzuschützen. Er war völlig desillusioniert, geradezu verzweifelt gewesen, hatte sich nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, als dieses Leben hinter sich zu lassen und nichts mehr mit dem Dunklen Lord und seinen Anhängern zu tun haben zu müssen. Aber es gab kein Zurück mehr.

Severus war den Gedanken nicht losgeworden, wie recht Lily doch gehabt hatte, wie sehr er sich nun wünschte, damals auf ihre Warnungen gehört zu haben. Seine Hinwendung zu den Todessern hatte ihn alles gekostet, was in seinem Leben gut gewesen war, und für was? Um in einer Schar von Speichelleckern einem Wahnsinnigen auf seinem Weg zur Weltherrschaft zu dienen? Er war nie ein religiöser Mann gewesen, aber das Bedürfnis zu beichten, um Vergebung zu bitten und Erlösung zu suchen war überwältigend geworden und hatte ihn zu Lily getrieben. Es hatte ihn danach verlangt, ein wohlwollendes Gesicht zu sehen, eine freundliche Stimme zu hören, mit jemandem zu reden, dessen Geist heil und gesund war. Natürlich hatte er es nicht gewagt, der spontanen Eingebung auch tatsächlich nachzugeben – er hatte nur dagestanden, draußen vor ihrem Haus, im Regen. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund hatte Lily zum Fenster hinausgesehen und ihn erkannt. Und ihn hereingezogen.

"Es war wegen der Prophezeiung, oder?" mutmaßte Harry, als Severus immer noch nicht geantwortet hatte. "Du hast sie aufgesucht, um sie bezüglich der Gefahr zu warnen, in der sie schwebten..." Harry wollte gerne glauben, dass Severus seinen schrecklichen Fehler erkannt hatte und ihn, soweit es möglich war, wiedergutzumachen. Aber zu seiner Überraschung schüttelte sein Pate den Kopf.

"Nein. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass sich die Prophezeiung auf ein Kind bezog oder irgendwas mit deiner Mutter zu tun hatte. Ich wusste bis dahin nicht mal, dass Lily schwanger war."

"Du hast nicht gewusst, dass es in der Prophezeiung um ein Kind ging?" Harrys Augenbrauen zogen sich skeptisch nach oben.

"Wenn ich es geahnt hätte, denkst du nicht, mir wäre der Gedanke gekommen, dass der Dunkle Lord das Problem in King Herodes Manier angehen könnte?" fragte Severus steif zurück. "Ihm die Prophezeiung zu geben, hätte den Tod unzähliger Neugeborener bedeuten können." Severus fühlte sich noch immer für viele Dinge schuldig, aber Harrys Annahme, dass er den kaltblütigen Mord an unschuldigen Kindern billigend in Kauf genommen haben könnte, versetzte ihm einen Stich.

Harrys Stirnfalte vertiefte sich. "'Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird geboren werden, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt'", zitierte er. "Auf wen sonst hätte sich die Prophezeiung beziehen sein können, wenn nicht auf ein ungeborenes Kind?"

"Ich habe nur den ersten Teil gehört!", erklärte Severus vehement. "Die Formulierung darin ist eine andere: 'Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran... Jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, als der siebte Monat stirbt...' Das Wort 'herannahen' hat weder mich noch den Dunklen Lord an ein Kind denken lassen, das darauf wartet, geboren zu werden. 'Geboren, als der siebte Monat stirbt' hätte sich auf jede lebende Person beziehen können, deren Geburtstag auf Ende Juli fällt. Der Dunkle Lord erwartete die Gefahr von der Seite eines jungen, aber erwachsenen Zauberers, dessen Eltern ihm in der Vergangenheit die Stirn geboten hatten. Unglücklicherweise gab es eine ganze Reihe in Frage kommender Kandidaten, und er setzte seine Todesser auf sie alle an, um Informationen zu sammeln."

Severus machte ein kurze Pause ehe er mit schwerer Stimme hinzufügte: "Dass sich die Prophezeiung auf ein noch ungeborenes Kind beziehen könnte, kam mir erst in den Sinn, als ich deine schwangere Mutter traf." Ihm war ein eisiger Schauer über den Rücken gelaufen, als er Lily sagen hörte, dass sie und James dem Dunklen Lord nun schon dreimal die Stirn geboten hatten, und dass sie nicht länger nur um ihrer beider Leben fürchtete, sondern auch um das ihres Kindes, nun, da der Geburtstermin herannahte. Die beiden Ausdrücke im Zusammenhang hatten ihn erkennen lassen, was die Prophezeiung auch meinen könnte. Er war fast erleichtert gewesen zu hören, dass auch Alice Longbottom schwanger und sogar für Ende Juli ausgezählt war, während Lily eigentlich erst Anfang August gebären sollte.

"Oh! Das erklärt es", sagte Harry mit einem Gefühl der Erleichterung. Die kalte Gleichgültigkeit, mit der sein Pate die Prophezeiung weitergegeben hatte, war für ihn schwer in Einklang zu bringen gewesen mit dem Mann, den er gerade erst zu entdecken begonnen hatte. Nach allem, was er seit Ende des Krieges erfahren hatte, nach all den Erinnerungen, die er gesehen hatte, war für ihn nachvollziehbar geworden, warum seine Mutter mit ihm befreundet gewesen war. Sicher, er konnte gemein, unfair und verletzend sein, aber im Grunde seines Herzens war Severus Snape ein anständiger Mensch. "Ich weiß, dass du nicht immer das getan hast, was richtig gewesen wäre, aber du hast auch nie wissentlich etwas so eklatant Falsches, moralisch Verwerfliches getan."

Severus hob die Augenbraue. "So eklatant falsch, wie sich den Todessern anzuschließen und einem narzisstischen Größenwahnsinnigen, der die Herrschaft über die Zaubererwelt an sich zu reißen beabsichtigte, Gefolgschaft zu schwören?" fragte er sarkastisch.

"Aber so ist es nicht gewesen", widersprach Harry, befremdet von Severus harscher Reaktion. "Voldemort war anfangs nicht so wahnsinnig, wie er es gegen Ende hin war – ich habe es in den Erinnerungen gesehen, die Dumbledore mir gezeigt hat. Ehe er seine Seele in Stück riss, war er ein mächtiger, charismatischer und überehrgeiziger Zauberer, der ein Talent dafür hatte, zu erkennen, wie Menschen ticken, und der es verstand, das zu seinem Vorteil einzusetzen."

"Er hatte zweifellos ein Talent dafür, Schwächen und geheime Wünsche in Menschen zu entdecken, und diese auszunutzen. Aber als ich mich ihm anschloss, hatte er bereits seine ganze Familie kaltblütig ermordet, und ebenso Myrtle Warren, Hepzibah Smith und mindestens zwei weitere Menschen. Er hatte bereits fünf Horcruxe erschaffen. Man kann kaum behaupten, er wäre geistig und seelisch normal gewesen."

"Nun, warum hast du dich ihm dann angeschlossen?" fragte Harry herausfordernd. "Hast du gewusst, dass er ein Mörder war? Ich vermute mal, er wird damit nicht geprahlt haben... Hast du gewusst, dass er mit all dem Gerede über Reinblüterüberlegenheit in Wahrheit den Massenmord an Muggelgeborenen meinte? War dir bewusst, dass er wahnsinnig war?"

Nein, natürlich hatte er das alles nicht in der Klarheit gewusst. Es waren die Eiferer unter seinen Anhängern gewesen, die solche Dinge geäußert hatten, nie der Dunkle Lord selbst. Egal, was man über Reinblüter dachte – die meisten von ihnen hätten den Mord an unschuldigen Kindern niemals gutgeheißen, nicht mal, wenn es sich um Muggelgeborene handelte. Sie hatten nur von einer Welt geträumt, in der sie sich nicht von der sich immer schneller verändernden Muggelwelt bedroht fühlen mussten, die sie nicht verstehen und mit der sich nicht Schritt halten konnten. Sie hatten selbst die Regeln bestimmen wollen, nach denen Muggelgeborene zu leben hatten und sie zwingen wollen, die alten Traditionen der Zauberer zu akzeptieren und sich ihnen zu unterwerfen – nicht aber, sie komplett auszulöschen. Sie hatten davon geträumt, wieder den Respekt und die Anerkennung zu bekommen, die ihnen ihrer Meinung nach zustand; von der Freiheit, so zu leben, wie es ihren Vorstellungen entsprach – ohne Kompromisse und ohne Zugeständnisse machen zu müssen. Severus hatte nur zu lange Zeit die Augen vor der Tatsache verschlossen, dass einigen von ihnen jedes Mittel recht war, um diese Ziele zu erreichen. Als er schließlich die Wahrheit nicht länger verleugnen konnte, war es zu spät gewesen.

"Ich versuche nicht, zu rechtfertigen, dass du dich ihnen angeschlossen hast", sagte Harry, als Severus schwieg. "Aber ich weiß jetzt, das du es nicht getan hast, weil all diese Menschenleben dir völlig egal waren."

* * *

_**Fragen, die in den Originalbüchern unbeantwortet blieben:**_

_Wieso war Severus an dem Tag, als Trelawney die Prophezeiung machte, im Eberkopf? Und wieso fand das Bewerbungsgespräch überhaupt in einer Kneipe statt?_

_Wie konnte Severus so kaltblütig dem Dunklen Lord die Prophezeiung überbringen, wenn diese ein oder sogar mehrere unschuldige Kinder zur Zielscheibe machte?_

_Warum hat der Dunkle Lord über ein Jahr lang gewartet, ehe er die Potters angriff?_

_Warum wurde der Fidelius-Zauber erst so spät verhängt (eine Woche vor dem tatsächlichen Angriff), und warum hat Voldemort genau daraufhin angegriffen?_

_Woher wusste überhaupt irgend jemand, was genau in Godric's Hollow passiert war, und das so schnell?_

_Wie konnte Hagrid Godric's Hollow erreichen, ehe ´Muggel überall herumschwärmten', da er nicht apparieren konnte, und wie hätte er von dort wieder wegkommen sollen?_

_Warum und wann wurde der Fidelius-Zauber gebrochen, so dass Hagrid und Sirius das Haus betreten konnten?_

_Wie genau funktioniert der Fidelius-Zauber, und was genau ist 'Unauffindbarkeit' (Unplottability)?_

_Wann hat Dumbledore den Zauber zur magischen Ausdehnung von Lilys Lebensopferschutz (Sacrifical Protection) auf Harry gesprochen, der nötig war, um den Blutverwandtschaftschutz (Bond of Blood) zu bewirken, da er es eindeutig nicht tat, als er ihn im Ligusterweg zum ersten Mal sah?_

_Seit wann wusste Dumbledore über die Horcruxe Bescheid?_

_Wie konnte irgend jemand glauben, dass Sirius seinen besten Freund verraten haben könnte?_

_Warum haben sich Remus und Sirius gegenseitig misstraut?_

_Wie ist es Sirius gelungen, Peter nach dem Verrat aufzuspüren?_

_Was ist aus Voldemorts Körper und aus seinem Zauberstab geworden?_

_Warum hat Voldemort zwölf Jahre in einem Wald in Albanien herumgehangen und schmollend darauf gewartet, gefunden zu werden?_

_Wie haben Peter Pettigrew und Professor Quirrell ihn überhaupt in einem abgelegenen Wald in Albanien finden können?_

_Wie gelang es Peter, in den Besitz von Voldemorts Zauberstab zu gelangen?_

_Warum hat Dumbledore ausgerechnet Severus dazu auserkoren, Harry die Wahrheit über seine Narbe und die Notwendigkeit seiner Selbstopferung zu überbringen?_


	2. Der Spion und der Verräter

**Der Spion und der Verräter  
**

Harry und Severus gingen eine Weile schweigend weiter und bogen, als der Weg sich gabelte, nach rechts ab. Sie folgten nun einem ungepflasterten Pfad, der am Rand des Dorfes entlangführte. Er war von Bäumen und Büschen gesäumt und würde im Sommer vermutlich sehr idyllisch sein. Jetzt, in der Kälte, mit dem Wind und dem Nieselregen, war es eher ungemütlich.

Harry erneuerte den Impervius-Zauber über seiner Jacke und sprach ihn – leider ein wenig zu spät – auch über seinen Kopf. Ein wenig neidvoll sah er auf den langen, dicken und hochkragigen Mantel des Zaubertränkemeisters, der ganz offenbar nicht vergessen hatte, den wasser- und nebelabweisenden Zauber auch auf sich selbst zu legen. Seine Haare waren jedenfalls – im Gegensatz zu Harrys – noch immer staubtrocken.

"Hast du meinen Eltern von der Prophezeiung erzählt, als dir klargeworden ist, dass sie sich auf ihr ungeborenes Kind beziehen könnte?" fragte Harry schließlich, die Unterhaltung wieder aufnehmend.

"Ja, das habe ich." Es wäre unmöglich gewesen, es zu verschweigen. Als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er durch die Weitergabe der Prophezeiung möglicherweise unwissentlich ein Todesurteil über das Kind in Lilys Leib gesprochen hatte, war er blass geworden, und Lily hatte seinen innereren Aufruhr bemerkt. "Sie hatte ein Recht, es zu erfahren – für alle Fälle. Aber zu dem Zeitpunkt hielten wir beide die Annahme, dass sich die Prophezeiung auf dich beziehen könnte, für reine Spekulation. Lily war besorgt, aber nicht in Panik. Nichtsdesto trotz nahm sie mir das Versprechen ab, dich zu beschützen; das sei ich ihr für das Weiter geben der Prophezeiung schuldig." Er hatte nicht widersprochen, weil ihm bewusst war, dass er für viele Dinge, die letztendlich in diese Situation geführt hatten, die Verantwortung trug. Hätte sie von ihm verlangt, dass er seinem Leben ein Ende setzte, um für seine Taten zu büßen, hätte er auch das getan. Es hatte ohnehin für ihn keinen Wert mehr gehabt. Stattdessen hatte Lily seinem Leben einen neuen Sinn gegeben, einen Daseinszweck, eine Mission. Er hatte nicht ahnen können, dass es irgendwann zu einer Bürde werden würde.

"Wann ist Voldemort denn klargeworden, dass es in der Prophezeiung um ein Kind ging?" wollte Harry wissen.

"Erst im Herbst, als Peter Pettigrew zum Verräter wurde – das war etwa drei Monate nach deiner Geburt. Durch eine bittere Ironie des Schicksals war es Lily selbst, die ihn auf den Gedanken brachte. Pettigrew hatte an den Dunklen Lord weitergegeben, was Lily ihren Freunden gegenüber erwähnt hatte: dass sie fürchtete, ihr Kind könne zu einer Zielscheibe werden. Das verwirrte ihn – was für ein Interesse sollte er an einem Baby haben? Aber dann erfuhr er, dass du Ende Juli geboren worden warst und zog die Verbindung zur Prophezeiung. Der Dunkle Lord war in Hochstimmung, als er das Rätsel endlich gelöst hatte."

"Und dennoch tat er ein ganzes weiteres Jahr lang rein gar nichts..." sagte Harry perplex. "Warum nicht?"

"Aus einer Reihe von Gründen. Über Pettigrew hatte er erfahren, dass Alice Longbottom am gleichen Tag ebenfalls einem Jungen das Leben geschenkt hatte, und er war sich nicht sicher, auf wen von euch sich die Prophezeiung bezog. Ich denke, er wartete auf irgendein Zeichen. Er hatte keine Eile, da er in keinem von euch zu dem Zeitpunkt eine Bedrohung sah. Ein drei Monate altes Baby sollte die Macht haben, ihn zu besiegen? Lachhaft! Er war eher amüsiert darüber, dass der nebulöse Feind, den er seit Monaten gefürchtet hatte, sich als Baby entpuppt hatte."

"Das überrascht mich nicht wirklich," meinte Harry. "Entgegen der Prophezeiung hat er mich nie als ihm ebenbürtig betrachtet, nicht mal nach seiner Rückkehr." Er dachte an die Nacht auf dem Friedhof in Little Hangleton zurück, als der Dunkle Lord seine neue Gestalt angenommen hatte. Es war grauenvoll und zum Fürchten gewesen, zumindest für ihn, aber Voldemort hatte daraus eine Inszenierung gemacht, die nicht nur einschüchternd, sondern anscheinend auch unterhaltsam sein sollte – der krönende Abschluss eines Dramas, der große Schlussakt. Er hatte Harry verspottet, sich über ihn lustig gemacht, ihn sogar in ein Pseudo-Duell gezwungen – einen 14-jährigen Jungen, der es gerade mal halb durch seine Schulausbildung geschafft hatte. Nein, er hatte ihn nicht ernstgenommen. Aber dennoch – durch eine höhere Fügung hatte Harry ihm ein weiteres Mal trotzen können.

"Dass er dich nicht ernstgenommen hat lag daran, dass er bei seiner Rückkehr dachte, die Prophezeiung sei bereits erfüllt," erklärte Severus. "Schließlich hattest du in jener Halloweennacht tatsächlich 'den Dunklen Lord besiegt' – zumindest für elf lange Jahre. Er dachte immer noch, das Ganze sei ein unglücklicher Unfall gewesen. Aber nachdem du ihm auf dem Friedhof abermals entkommen konntest, wurde er unruhig und war fortan so versessen darauf, den zweiten Teil der Prophezeiung zu hören."

"Und dennoch hatte er sich damals, nach meiner Geburt, nicht über das gesorgt, was der erste Teil voraussagte?" Harry hatte immer angenommen, dass die Prophezeiung eine entscheidende Rolle für Voldemort gespielt und sein ganzes Handeln bestimmt hatte.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. "Er fürchtete nur um die Wirkung, die sie auf seine Anhänger haben könnte. Sie widersprach dem Mythos der Unbesiegbarkeit, den er so mühsam erschaffen hatte. Er hatte niemandem sonst von der Weissagung erzählt, aus Sorge, sie könne ihn in den Augen seiner Todesser schwach aussehen lassen. Sein Plan war, sich deiner in einem günstigen Moment persönlich und ganz diskret zu entledigen. Abgesehen davon war es viel zu riskant, deine Eltern in ihrem Haus anzugreifen. Es waren umfangreiche Sicherheits maßnahmen ergriffen worden, die es zu einer Festung machten: starke Bann-, Warn- und Schutzzauber sowie ein Apparierschutz. Der Dunkle Lord konnte nicht angreifen, ohne den Orden auf den Plan zu rufen und Godric's Hollow zu Schauplatz eines Kampfes zu machen. Er hätte hohe Verluste riskiert."

"Er hätte Pettigrew als Attentäter nutzen können," wandte Harry ein. "Ganz ehrlich – wäre er nicht so versessen darauf gewesen, den Job selbst zu erledigen, hätte er mich schon etliche Male töten können – und auch meine Eltern."

"Für den Moment war ihm Pettigrew als Spion nützlicher. Der Dunkle Lord dachte, er habe hinreichend Zeit, um herauszufinden, auf welchen Jungen sich die Prophezeiung bezog, um dann entsprechend zu handeln. Zumindest ist es das, was er mir sagte, als er mir frohlockend verkündete, dass es entweder Alice Longbottoms oder Lilys Sohn war."

Severus erinnerte sich noch so genau an diese Unterhaltung, als hätte sie erst gestern stattgefunden. Zum ersten Mal hatte er dem Dunklen Lord direkt ins Gesicht gelogen – sich voll des Umstands bewusst, dass es ihn sein Leben kosten würde, wenn er dabei erwischt würde. Er hatte zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht gewusst, wie man seine Gedanken verbarg – er hatte sich nur auf seine Schilde verlassen und beten können, dass der Dunkle Lord sich nicht entschließen würde, sie wieder zu testen – so, wie er es getan hatte, eher er Severus aussandte, um sich auf die DADA- Stelle zu bewerben. Um ihn überzeugend zu täuschen, war er so nah an der Wahrheit geblieben wie irgend möglich, hatte sogar eingestanden, Lily gegenüber nicht völlig gleichgültig zu sein. Er hatte zugegeben, dass sie als seine einzige Kindheitsfreundin noch immer ein Platz in seinem Herzen hatte, weil sie der einzige Mensch war, der ihn je anständig behandelt hatte – ehe er in den Kreisen des Dunklen Lords echte Loyalität hatte erfahren dürfen. Und er hatte auch eingestanden, dass sie dieses Herz gebrochen hatte.

'_Willst du, dass ich ihr Leben verschone, Severus?'_ hatte der Dunkle Lord gefragt. _'Oder soll ich Vergeltung __ü__ben f__ü__r das, was sie dir angetan hat?'_

Severus hatte vorgegeben, über diese Frage nachdenken zu müssen, ehe er schließlich bat, der Dunkle Lord möge sie verschonen – wenn auch nur um der alten Zeiten willen, und um ihr Gelegenheit zu geben, zu bedauern, dass sie Potter ihm gegenüber den Vorzug gegeben hatte. Dumbledore hatte ihn später beschuldigt, nur an Lily gedacht zu haben – nicht an das Leben ihres Sohnes und ihres Mannes. Als ob er dem Dunklen Lord einen guten Grund hätte nennen können, warum ihm etwas am Leben ihres Sohnes und ihres Mannes gelegen wäre! Als ob der Dunkle Lord das Leben des Kindes, dem bestimmt war, ihn zu vernichten, verschonen würde, weil Severus ihn darum gebeten hatte! Einzugestehen, dass er Lilys Leben verschonen wollte, war riskant genug gewesen.

"Dann war das vermutlich der Zeitpunkt, als du zu Dumbledore übergelaufen bist..." mutmaßte Harry, der das Treffen mit dem Schulleiter auf einem Hügel in den Schottischen Highlands in den Erinnerungen seines Lehrers gesehen hatte. "Du hattest Angst, dass Voldemort entgegen seiner Ankündigung doch zuschlagen könnte... und dass er meine Mutter auch dir zuliebe nicht verschonen würde..."

"Ich konnte nicht sicher sein, dass er nichts unternehmen würde. Der Dunkle Lord hütete seine Informationen argwöhnisch, und ich war nicht in alle seine Pläne eingeweiht. Aber ich wusste nun, dass du zum Ziel geworden warst, und dass es einen Verräter in den Reihen des Ordens gab – jemand, der deinen Eltern nahestand. Ich musste Dumbledore warnen."

Natürlich hatte das auch bedeutet, dass Severus ihm gestehen musste, die Prophezeiung gehört und an den Dunklen Lord weitergegeben zu haben – und dadurch die Frau, die er einst geliebt hatte, überhaupt erst zum Ziel gemacht zu haben. Ihre Sicherheit jetzt diesem mächtigen Zauberer anzuvertrauen – dem einzigen, den der Dunkle Lord je gefürchtet hatte – schien die beste Option zu sein. Dumbledore, da war sich Severus sicher gewesen, würde Lily und ihren Sohn beschützen, wenn er erfuhr, in welcher Gefahr sie schwebten. Er hatte nur nicht erwartet, dass er Bedingungen stellen würde.

'_Und was bist du bereit, daf__ü__r zu geben, Severus?'_ hatte Dumbledore ihn gefragt und impliziert, dass er keinen Finger rühren würde, wenn Severus nicht willens wäre, den Preis für seine Hilfe zu zahlen. Er hatte diesen Erpressungsversuch nicht ernstgenommen – sicher würde der Anführer der freien Zaubererwelt von sich aus alles in seiner Macht stehende tun, um die Sicherheit der Mitglieder seines Ordens zu gewährleisten. Was Dumbledore zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht wusste, war die Tatsache, dass Severus bereits geschworen hatte, Lily und ihren Sohn zu schützen – notfalls mit seinem Leben. _'Alles'_, hatte er wahrheitsgemäß geantwortet.

Es hatte einige Zeit gebraucht, Dumbledores Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Der alte Mann hatte darauf bestanden, dass Severus Okklumentik lernte – zweifellos eine Notwendigkeit, wenn man den angeblich größten Legilimentiker aller Zeiten hinters Licht führen wollte. Aber auch eine Möglichkeit für Dumbledore, im Rahmen des Unterrichts in Severus´ Geist einzufallen und wieder und wieder in seine Erinnerungen einzudringen. Er hatte alles gesehen – Severus´ Gefühle für Lily, seinen Hass für Potter, seine Reue, sein Bedauern und seine Verzweiflung. Letztendlich hatte er auch von dem Versprechen erfahren, dass er Lily gegeben hatte – und die Tatsache, dass Lily ihn zum Paten ihres Sohnes gemacht hatte.

Severus hatte ihn schwören lassen, es niemals jemandem zu offenbaren, vor allem nicht Harry. Er hatte kein emotionales Band zwischen ihm und dem Kind gewollt, das ebenso Fleisch und Blut seines verhassten Erzrivalen war wie Lilys Sohn. Er hatte geschworen, den Jungen zu beschützen, aber das hatte er einzig für Lily getan, nicht für Dumbledore, nicht für James und nicht für Harry selbst. Er hatte diese Aufgabe als seine Buße angenommen, aber er wollte auf keinen Fall, dass weitere Forderungen, Erwartungen oder Verpflichtungen daraus abgeleitet werden würden, was sicher geschehen wäre, wenn Harry die Wahrheit gekannt hätte.

'_Mein Wort, Severus, dass ich nie das Beste von dir preisgeben darf?'_ hatte Dumbledore überrascht gefragt, und Severus hatte eine gewisse Verbitterung darüber verspürt, dass er seine Verantwortung für Harry offenbar für das Beste an ihm hielt. Später war ihm klar geworden, dass der alte Mann, ohne auch nur die Hälfte zu verstehen, recht gehabt hatte. Diese Verpflichtung zu übernehmen war vermutlich seine einzige selbstlose Tat gewesen. Auf jeden Fall ein Opfer. Ein Ausdruck von Loyalität, ein Akt der Hingabe.

"Aber Dumbledore hat nichts getan, oder?" fragte Harry, und riss Severus mit seinen eigenen Gedanken aus dessen stiller Selbstbetrachtung. Er klang bitter, anklagend. "Der Fidelius wurde erst verhängt, als fast ein ganzes Jahr um war!"

Severus verstand seinen Groll. Er hatte selbst zuerst genauso empfunden, hatte irgend jemandem die Schuld für Lilys Tod anlasten wollen, schon alleine, um sich selbst weniger schuldig zu fühlen. Aber bei allem, was er Dumbledore vorwarf, er hätte nicht mehr tun können, als er getan hatte. Mit Pettigrews Verrat war das Schicksal der Potters besiegelt gewesen.

"Zu dem Zeitpunkt hätte der Fidelus kaum einen Schutz bieten können, der über die von Dumbledore bereits verhängten Sicherheitsmaßnahmen hinausging," sagte er sacht. "Das Haus war bereits eine Festung. Dumbledore hörte auf, deine Eltern auf Ordensmissionen zu senden und sorgte dafür, dass sie sich im Hintergrund hielten. Nach dem, was ich mitbekam, war besonders dein Vater darüber alles andere als glücklich. Es gab im ganzen Land Todesser angriffe, und er konnte nichts tun, um den Orden im Kampf zu unterstützen. Anfang des folgenden Jahres überredete Dumbledore deine Eltern, unterzutauchen."

"Wie das denn?" Harry sah ihn verwirrt an. "Sie haben Godric's Hollow nie verlassen."

"Nein, das haben sie nicht, aber es wurde der Anschein erweckt, als hätten sie es getan. Das Haus wurde mit einem Muggel-Abwehr-Zauber belegt, der es wie verlassen aussehen ließ, und der Orden verbreitete das Gerücht, Lily und James seien fortgezogen."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. "Aber ein Muggel-Abwehr-Zauber kann doch einen Zauberer nicht täuschen. Zu was sollte er gut sein?"

"Oh, er täuscht einen Zauberer sehr wohl – solange er dem versteckten Objekt nicht zu nahe kommt oder etwas berührt, das mit den Zauber belegt ist. Der Ttropfende Kessel sieht auch für Zauberer wie ein verlassener Pub aus – bis zu dem Moment, da sie ihn betreten."

"Aber Hogwarts sieht für Zauberer nicht wie eine Ruine aus. Nicht mal von weitem."

"Es hängt davon ab, was für eine Art Muggel-Abwehr-Zauber auf das Objekt gelegt wird, das verborgen werden soll. Die schwächste Variante ist ein einfacher Illusions- und Ablenkungs zauber wie der, der den Tropfenden Kessel für jedermann wie ein leerer Pub aussehen lässt. Ihn zu betreten würde Muggeln nie in den Sinn kommen. Die stärkere Variante ist der Unauffindbarkeitszauber, der ähnlich wie der Fidelus funktioniert – er verschiebt das Objekt, das geschützt werden soll, in eine andere Dimension und ersetzt es mit einer Alternativwirklichkeit. Deshalb kann das verschobene Objekt niemals auf einer Karte auftauchen – es existiert ja gar nicht. Es ist der gleiche Zauber, der auch auf das Kriegerdenkmal gelegt wurde, auf Askaban, den Bahnsteig 9 3/4 und auf Hogwarts. Ein Archäologe, der es irgendwie schaffte, den Ablenkungszauber zu umgehen, könnte die Ruinen des Schlosses erforschen, ohne in unsichtbare Wände zu laufen. Für ihn existierte das intakte Schloss einfach nicht. Ebenso würde kein Schüler einen Muggel auf dem Hogwartsgelände herumstreifen sehen.."

"Oh! Das erklärt es! Ich habe nie richtig verstanden, wie der Unfauffindbarkeitszauber funktioniert, obwohl Hermine versucht hat, es mir zu erklären. Also wurde das Haus meiner Eltern unauffindbar gemacht?"

"Nein. Unauffindbarkeit ist ein sehr komplexer Zauber, für den es ein ganzes Team von Zauberern braucht. Er muss vom Ministerium bewilligt werden, und Dumbledore wollte auf keinen Fall das Ministerium involvieren. Ein einfacher Ablenkungszauber hat ohnehin fast den gleichen Effekt, es sei denn, man bräuchte mehr als eine Illusion und wollte den Ort komplett von der Karte verschwinden lassen. Den Tropfenden Kessel unauffindbar zu machen, würde nicht funktionieren – schließlich müssen Muggeleltern in Begleitung ihrer Kinder hineinkönnen. Ein einfacher Ablenkungszauber würde hingegen bei dem Kriegerdenkmal nicht funktionieren: es hat eine ganze andere Form als die Statue, und die Illusion hätte fallenden Schnee nicht in die Irre geführt. Eine Schneeablagerung, die scheinbar in der Luft schwebt, hätte mit Sicherheit Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Für das Haus deiner Eltern war es ausreichend, Muggel vom Betreten abzuhalten. Sie sahen hier das gleiche Haus, lediglich unbewohnt, und verspürten nicht das geringste Interesse, sich näher damit zu beschäftigen. Die Illusion wirkte auf Zauberer ebenso – jedenfalls bis zu dem Moment, da mit dem Zauber direkt in Berührung kamen."

Harry sah seinen Paten zweifelnd an. "Und das hat Voldemort tatsächlich in die Irre geführt?"

"Vielleicht hätte es das – wenn es nicht einen Informanten gegeben hätte, der ihm sofort verraten hat, dass es ein Ablenkungsmanöver war. Es dürfte den Dunklen Lord amüsiert haben, dass deine Eltern jetzt praktisch in einem Käfig lebten. Sie konnten das Haus nicht auf üblichem Wege verlassen – es sei denn, sie schlichen sich in der Nacht vor die Tür – und sie konnten nicht innerhalb der magischen Barrieren apparieren oder disapparieren. Die einzige Transportmöglichkeit war das Flohnetz, aber selbst das war gefährlich, weil der Dunkle Lord seine Leute auch im Ministerium hatte und es Hinweise gab, dass einige Angestellte unter dem Imperius standen."

Severus hatte sich gefragt, was Dumbledore hatte erreichen wollen, als er die Illusion auf das Haus legte, um es unbewohnt erscheinen zu lassen. Es hatte nicht anderes bewirkt, als die Bewegungsfreiheit der Potters einzuschränken. Aber vielleicht war es ihm genau darum gegangen. Vielleicht war James zu waghalsig gewesen, hatte das Haus verlassen, obwohl er es nicht hätte tun sollen – wie seinerzeit in Hogwarts. Es hätte Severus nicht überrascht. Indem Dumbledore den Muggel-Abwehr-Zauber verhängte, hatte er Potter jedenfalls hübsch an die Leine gelegt.

"Meine Mutter hat Sirius sowas in einem Brief geschrieben," sann Harry, der offensichtlich ähnliche Gedanken hegte. "Dass meinem Vater die Decke auf den Kopf fiel, weil er das Haus nicht verlassen konnte... und Dumbledore hatte sich auch noch den Tarnumhang meines Vaters geliehen."

"Ich bin sicher, der Dunkle Lord fand das alles äußerst unterhaltsam. Deine Eltern waren durch die Maßnahmen hübsch in Schach gehalten – sie konnten nichts tun, um den Orden im Kampf zu unterstützen. Sie waren unbewegliche Ziele, fühlten sich sicher, obwohl er sie längst im Visier hatte. Währenddessen versuchte Dumbledore weiterhin, die undichte Stelle zu finden."

"Du hattest immer noch keine Ahnung, wer der Verräter war?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Der Dunkle Lord war sehr vorsichtig mit den Informationen, die er teilte – genau wie Dumbledore. Er hatte gehofft, dass sich durch die Isolation deiner Eltern die Liste der Verdächtigen herunterbrechen ließe. Aber tatsächlich wuchs nur das Mißtrauen der Ordensmitglieder untereinander. Sie verloren die McKinnons, die Bones und die Prewetts im folgenden Sommer – alle aufgrund von Insiderinformationen. Das war der Grund, warum Dumbledore schließlich vorschlug, das Haus deiner Eltern durch den Fidelius zu schützen. Nicht, um es gegen einen Angriff von außen abzusichern – dagegen war das Haus bereits geschützt – sondern es nach innen zu sichern und dem Verräter den Zugang zu sperren."

"Was für eine grausame Ironie des Schicksals, dass sie genau die Person zum Geheimnis-wahrer machten, vor der sie der Fideliuszauber schützen sollte..." sagte Harry bitter, und Severus konnte ihm nur stillschweigend zustimmen. Es lag sehr viel bittere Ironie in allen Ereignissen, die letztendlich zur Ermordung der Potters geführt hatten. So viel, dass er fast geneigt war, an Schicksal zu glauben.

"Dank des Fidelius und dank des Verräters, der ihm den Schlüssel dazu gegeben hatte, konnte der Dunkle Lord nun jederzeit ungehindert das Haus betreten. Sicherheits maßnahmen, die Eindringlinge abwehren sollten, griffen nicht bei jenen, die in den Fidelius eingebunden waren." Der Dunkle Lord musste sich vor Lachen gekrümmt haben, als die Ratte ihm offenbarte, dass er derjenige war, in dessen Hände die Potters ihre Sicherheit gelegt hatten. Die Gelegenheit war einfach zu günstig, um nicht zuzuschlagen. "Dass er ausgerechnet an Halloween angriff, war kein Zufall. Der Dunkle Lord hat immer geglaubt, dass jeglicher Magie an diesem Tag besondere Kraft innewohnt."

Harry und Severus hatten eine weitere Kreuzung erreicht und wandten sich wieder in Richtung Dorf. Der Weg, dem sie nun folgten, war gepflastert, aber offenbar nicht sehr befahren. Es gab überall Risse und Löcher, in denen Gras wuchs. Als sie um eine Kurve bogen, fühlte Severus eine merkwürdige Beklemmung in der Brust. Er kannte diese Straße. Das Haus der Potters lag gleich hinter der nächsten Biegung, das erste in der Reihe. Oder das letzte, wenn man vom Dorf aus darauf zuging. War es Zufall, dass ihre Füße ausgerechnet diesen Weg eingeschlagen hatten? Oder hatte Harry ihn absichtlich hierher geführt?

Aber nein, Harry war selbst überrascht, als das Haus in Sicht kam. Er sog hörbar den Atem ein und versteifte sich. "Ich wusste nicht, dass es hier ist...", sagte er, und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. "Wir sind von der anderen Seite gekommen... letztes Jahr." Er deutete die Straße hinunter. "Da hinten ist Bathilda Bagshots Haus, vier oder fünf Häuser weiter die Straße runter, auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite."

"Wo Nagini auf euch lauerte..." murmelte Severus, der sich daran erinnerte, was ihm Hermine über ihren Albtraum erzählt hatte. "Der Dunkle Lord ahnte, dass ihr früher oder später hierherkommen würdet, nachdem Kimmkorn das Buch über Dumbledore veröffentlicht hatte. Es ist ein Wunder, dass ihr lebend davongekommen seid."

"Es war mehr als knapp. Um der Schlange zu entkommen, sind wir aus einem Fenster gesprungen und Hermine hat uns mitten in der Luft wegappariert. Ich war zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht mal bei vollem Bewusstsein."

"Sie hat euch mitten im Sprung appariert?" fragte Severus ungläubig. Das war eine beeindruckende Leistung. Nicht viele Hexen oder Zauberer waren dazu in der Lage. Er kannte nicht mal eine Handvoll. Es brauchte einen sehr klaren Geist und großes Konzentrationsvermögen, um so etwas zu schaffen. Und noch dazu, wenn man gerade angegriffen wurde und eine andere Person mitzunehmen hatte... unfassbar. Sie war zweifellos eine Hexe, die man fürchten musste.

"Ich hatte keinen Zauberstab mehr und Voldemort war auf dem Weg hierher," sagte Harry schaudernd. "Wenn sie es nicht geschafft hätte, wären wir mit Sicherheit getötet worden." Er erinnerte sich an die Vision, die er gehabt hatte, in dem Moment, als sie gesprungen waren... von Voldemort, wie er genau an diesem Tor stand und durch diese Fenster sah. Die Scheiben waren nun blind und zersprungen, aber damals hatte dahinter Licht gebrannt, und Harry hatte seinen Vater und seine Mutter durch Voldemorts Augen gesehen. Hier vor dem Haus zu stehen brachte die Bilder zurück. Er war dankbar, dass Severus da war, auch wenn er ihm das sicher nicht sagen würde. Er musste zumindest einen Teil seiner Würde bewahren.

Sie betrachteten das Haus eine Weile stumm aus der Distanz, als wären sie unentschlossen, ob sie nähertreten sollten oder nicht. Severus vermutete, dass zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt nach dem Angriff wieder ein sehr starker Muggelabwehrzauber darauf gelegt worden war. Es schien in einem schlimmeren Zustand, als es eigentlich sein sollte. Fast die ganze obere Etage war ein Trümmerhaufen, das Dach praktisch nicht mehr vorhanden. Es gab keinen Grund für diese umfassende Zerstörung.

Severus schritt schließlich auf das Haus zu, und ein wenig zögerlich folgte ihm Harry. Es war ebenso offensichtlich wie verständlich, dass es ihm schwerfiel, aber er war derjenige gewesen, der diesen Ausflug vorgeschlagen hatte, um sich ihrer Vergangenheit zu stellen. Merlin allein wusste, warum. Dieser Ort hielt für keinen von ihnen besonders gute Erinnerungen bereit. Für Severus sprach es von Verzweiflung, Verlust, Angst und Tragödie.

Sobald Harry das Tor berührte, löste sich der Muggelabwehrzauber auf und das Haus verwandelte sich von einer Ruine zu einem fast intaktem Gebäude. Der einzige Schaden war an der rechten Seite des oberen Stockwerks, wo der Rückstoß des Fluches die äußere Wand hatte einstürzen lassen. Eine Tafel mit einer Inschrift wurde sichtbar, die Zauberer darüber informierte, wer hier gelebt und was sich hier zugetragen hatte. Harry hatte sie schon einmal gesehen, in der Nacht, als er hier mit Hermine gestanden hatte. Aber damals hatten sie das Haus nicht betreten.

Entschieden schob er das Tor auf und trat hindurch. Er wollte sehen, wie seine Eltern gelebt hatten – und wie sie gestorben waren.

* * *

**Tausend Dank an Certhia, die auch dieses Kapitel fehlergelesen hat!**


End file.
